The Namless Destin
by Phoenix-Star-08
Summary: What would happen if there were two new digi destines. But some thing happens to one of them and is no longer thought to be alive little long a digi destine.
1. Forever lost

A/N this is my first fanfic so I don't know how well it is yet so I'd love  
to hear what you think of it. If you get confused just keep reading and  
eventually you will get it.  
  
Chapter 1  
Forever lost  
  
"Jonathan come back!! Noooooooooo! Jonathan!!!" I screamed after my twin brother who was falowing a creature. "Give him back!! He isn't yours leave him alone!! Stay away!!" I ran after the creature who me brother was folwing, it had wings of black, wearying pink close that show patches of its blue skin, and Black hair.  
  
I was half awake screaming. Sage, our next door nabor son, heard me screaming. (A.N. Sage is so cute I am trying to draw him and if I finish I will post it.) Sage has Blond Brown hair with sapphire blue eyes. (A.N. Owwwwww Samantha doesn't date him Mimi is she is so lucky. O Mimi and Sam are best friends.) He came running over; climbed up to my balcony, and threw open the Victorian doors then ran over to me and shook me awake.  
  
"Carmon, what is it?? What is wrong? Look at me! What is it?"  
  
I couldn't look at him he is so cute and what did he just call me. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"My name is Samantha not Carmon!" I scrmmed at him but still not looking at him why would I. I'm in pink bunny pajamas!!!!  
  
"Samantha, what is it?? What is wrong? Look at me! What is it?"(A.N. More she could but didn't want to fall in love with him after all he is dating Mimi. Right.) So I stayed Quiet.  
  
"Were you dreaming about Jonathan again?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
Cry Sniffle Cry Sniffle  
  
Sage held me close.  
  
"Are you leaving for Japan today?" He said so quietly and cutely.  
  
"Ya! What time is it?" I asked because he was completely dressed.  
  
"11:00 Why?"  
  
"I need to get ready."I said jumping out of bed. "If you want to stay and talk I'll change in my closet?" I have a huge walk in closet.  
  
"Ya!!" He said as I walked into my closet.  
  
"Do you want to ride with us to the airport to stay bye!!"  
  
"Sheer why not!!"  
  
"K I'll let my mom know later."  
  
"O' when you plan to have your 'Dreams' about Jonathan make sheer you turn off your computer Mic. and Cam. K!"  
  
"Sorry!!" I said "But I can't control when I have them." I said as I opened my closet door finally and walked out sat on my bed and garbed my boots I left out and started to put them on.  
  
"Then don't talk to me last and not end the conversation."  
  
"Ok!" I said standing up so sage could see me fully. I was in thigh high black leather boots that have cut out triangles on them, black blue jean shorts, a purple and pink tang top, and gloves that come up to my upper arm. Them I sat at my vanity and garbed my hat with purple fake hair that came out the bottom tucked my hair up in the hat and let the fake hair show. Put in my contacts that are purple as well put on pink eye shadow then finish packing my carry all pack. I walked out to my balcony (I have a loft room). "Mom!!" I screamed down the stairs  
  
"Yes!" She said as she came up my stairs.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to get some cocap and some galoto because I don't know when I'm going get some next!"  
  
"Them we will leave at 12:00!"  
  
"Ok well Sage wants to come with. I'll finish packing and loading the car." I said going into my room. "Sage could you help me carry my trunks to the car?"  
  
"Sure, why not!"  
  
"This one please!" I gave him the heavy one. "Thank you!!"  
  
"This is heavy what do you have in it BRICKS?"  
  
"No shoes, clothes, makeup, hair products, and wigs!" I said picking up my trunk. "Now to the car!"  
  
"No way this is too heavy!!"  
  
"Put it on its wheels!"  
  
"What wheels?"  
  
"Hear take this!" I said handing the trunk I was holding to him "Take this to the car I'll get this one!" I opened the trunk and pulled out a folded frame with wheels attached to each one edge had a handle and I took it down the stairs out to the car and had Sage put it into the car.  
  
"Mom we're ready!"  
  
"Coming hon!"  
  
"Let's get in the car. Mom won't be long!"  
  
"Ok!" Sage said.  
  
"So how are you Sage?" Mom said climbing in to the car." Were to first."  
  
"Mostly chocolate for galoto and cocap!" I said  
  
"Then to the air port!" Said Sage.  
  
"Mom what time is my plane leaving?"  
  
"At 12:30!"  
  
"So about half an hour?"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"I'm glad we left at 11:30 then!"  
  
"Ok hon."  
  
"Wait I want to grab my galoto bag so I can get 4 large dishes to take with and a large cup for me to eat now." I said with a sigh. "Sage do you have cocap mix?"  
  
"Ya!" Sage replied.  
  
"Ok send me some then!"  
  
After the galoto and cocap stop we headed to the Airport. At the airport.  
  
"Flight 987 to Japan is boarding in 5 minute."  
  
"Bye I'll miss you so. Sage may I have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Yes you may!"  
  
We went over to the bathrooms and I gave sage a farewell kiss (on the lips not got ya on the cheek). Then my mom started the Sam and Jo Micgier thing.  
  
"Mom I have got to get on the plain and when the jet is repaired send over the rest of my stuff. K."  
  
"K. Hon"  
  
"Flight 987 is now loading first class."  
  
"Got to go bye." I got on the plain. Then I saw Mimi. "Hey Mimi"  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"You're going to Japan Too."  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Who are you staying with?"  
  
"The Ishida family."  
  
"O My god you are staying with Yamoto. Awsome. He is like one of my beast friends. Do you have any fake finger nails?"  
  
"Yea? Do you want long or short?" I said taking my seat." And how did you know I was staying with some one."  
  
"Shot, because your mom is not here and you are on a regular plain not your privet jet."  
  
"Well the jet is in the shop. Anyways my mom is sending the rest of my stuff on the jet." I said handing her the nails and glue.  
  
After a 2 hour flight  
  
"The plain will be landing in 5 minutes please take your seats."  
  
I turned on my computer the first thing I saw on the screen was something floating so I asked Mimi, "Do you know what this is."  
  
"No", she said puzzled "but I know some one that might do you have a digital camera?"  
  
"Ya." I said handing it to her "Why."  
  
"I'll take a pic of it and we will send it to Izzy Izumi."  
  
"K." i said as she took the pic.  
  
"The plain is now landing."  
  
After getting off the plain and getting my bags. I saw them.  
  
A.N. So who do you think they are? Matt, Tk, Sora, or some one else. 


	2. The old gang, New News

Chapter 2 The old gang, New News  
  
"Hello Samantha." Said a boy.  
  
"Hello Yugi Muto."  
  
"Here is a welcome back gift!" Yugi said handing me a box with the millennium sign ingrained on the top.  
  
"Hey Sam!" said a group of 3 girls and 2 boys in unison.  
  
"Hey Li, Sakura, Eli, Mailin, and Madison." They each handed me a welcome back gift. "Danka."  
  
"Your welcome!" They said in unison again.  
  
"Every one this is Mimi."  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Said every one.  
  
"Mimi is that Matt?"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Matt what did Samantha's letter say?" Asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
"It said to look for a girl about 5' 9" blue, violet, or pink eyes, because of contacts. Brown hair possibly with pink or purple streaks." Matt said looking around.  
  
"I don't see them her. Is that her?" Said Mr. Ishida pointing to a little girl.  
  
"No I don't think that's her. She is way to short." Said Matt  
  
"Excuse me are you Matt Ishida?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Because I am Samantha Meagana?"  
  
"O! Hi Samantha."  
  
"Sam is fine, hi."  
  
"Ok Sam where are your bags?"  
  
"Over here." I said pointing towards my bags. "That's the heavy one."  
  
"Ok." Said Mr. Ishida picking up the trunk.  
  
"Not that one!" I said as Matt headed for a case.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one touches that but me."  
  
"Ok." He said as I picked up the case, put it in my carry all and put my carry all on.  
  
"Which way?" I followed Mr. Ishida. When we got into the car I started to get comfy in the backseat.  
  
"Samantha yo can go to sleep when we get home."  
  
"Mr. Ishida, first of all it's Sam. Second of all I live in Japan for 7 years."  
  
"Ok then Sam." I fell to sleep at about that time, "Is she out Matt?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Will you carry her in when we get home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When we got to the Ishida apartment Matt picked me up and I woke up. "Yamoto Ishida if you don't set me down this instant so help me god I will hurt you."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
"Thank you." I said with a very strong attitude, "You should have just waken me."  
  
"Ok sorry."  
  
When we got up stairs I asked, "Where is the bathroom?" Matt pointed to it, "Thank you." All I took was my carry all. I started looking around the bathroom found tons of hair gel. After that I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. Then changed and used the bathroom.  
  
As I came out I said, "Well it don't look like I needed to bring my hair stuff." Matt's jaw dropped when he saw me in my tight form fitting Japanese dress with my hair one color and done up with chopsticks, "So where am I sleeping?"  
  
"Right this way you're staying in my room you get TK's bed."  
  
"Where will TK sleep then?"  
  
"O on the couch."  
  
"I think I'll start unpacking." I said looking around, "Where is the closet?"  
  
"Right hear."  
  
"Thank you." I went and opened the big trunk. I started by pulling out shoes and put them in the bottom of mine / Matt's closet. Then I picked up the trunk and went to the bathroom and unpacked the remaining stuff in the trunk. I went back to the room and grabbed the smaller trunk and unloaded my clothing putting them in the closet. I put the smaller one in the large one but before locking it I grabbed out a key chain with two keys on it. Matt walked in "What are the keys for." He asked.  
  
"Want to see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3:10 p.m." He said "Why?"  
  
"Put you shoes on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Can you skate board?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you ride a scooter?"  
  
"Yea. I got one Ill get it."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Be back soon Dad." We went to the where the Kamiya family lived but to apartment 119 I put one of the keys in and opened the door. "Come in this is the apartment I lived in when. My mom still owns it I go the key, well a skull key. Ill show you my house in America some time when you're in America. I need to get some stuff so make your self at home."  
  
"Ok." Said Matt. I went in to my room and grabbed a box and opened a trunk at the foot of my bed, I grabbed out a key and put the box in it.  
  
"Matt." I said "Could you carry this down stairs?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Follow me." I opened a secret door that hid a staircase. We went down them at the bottom another door. I opened the door. "Matt I have a job for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pick one." I said turning on the lights reveling about 5 dozen car, motor cycles, and trucks.  
  
"Any one?"  
  
"Yea, But once you chose you got to go over to it and don't go up stair I've got to do some thing."  
  
"Ok got it."  
  
"Now pick one I'll return." I left. I went back up into my room and took off my skirt and put on some tight blue jeans. Grabbed a large case and a relatively large carry all and put a lot of band stuff in it and my skirt. Then when back down to see Matt chose the black Mach 1 Mustang. "Well Matt now you got to put the trunk in the trunk and these. But be very careful with this." I said handing him the case. "Hop in."  
  
"Ok let's go then." When we got back to Matt's house I grabbed the carry all and the case.  
  
"Matt have you got the trunk?"  
  
"Yea." When we got upstairs.  
  
"Matt Izzy called said to call him back."  
  
"Ok." So Matt called Izzy. "Hey Sam Izzy said to bring you to a meeting in the park let's go."  
  
"Ok car or..."  
  
"Boards."  
  
"Got you lets go." When we got out side, "Which way."  
  
"This way." When we got to the park.  
  
"Hey Matt and Samantha." Said every one.  
  
"It's Sam not Samantha." Said Mimi coming up behind them.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Sam. "Kari catch!"  
  
"Rock on I needed a new set of drum sticks I broke the last pair on Tai's head." Said Kari.  
  
"Yea I still got a bruise on my head from em." Said Tai.  
  
"So Sam dose this mean the bands back together?" Said Kari.  
  
"Yea it is if every one else is ready."  
  
"Yea we are!" Said all the girls at once accept Yolei.  
  
"Sorry Yolei but the band was together long before you came around. Hey can you play any instruments?"  
  
"Well not that I can think of any ways."  
  
"Well ladies that will have to wait." Said Izzy. "Sam do you know what that sign that was on your computer screen was."  
  
"I know the sign from some were but were for sure I do not know."  
  
"Well it's a crest."  
  
"A crest." Said every one.  
  
"Yes a crest but what it is for I'm not sure yet."  
  
"I think it is Wiccan. But what it means I not so sure." Said Sam.  
  
"That helps me more than you know Sam." Said Izzy.  
  
"Cool. So what do we do at these meeting any how?"  
  
"Well that was about it for this meeting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well see you guys tomorrow at school."  
  
"School tomorrow, Matt we got to go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask why just come."  
  
"Ok bye guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Do you girls know what that would have been about?"  
  
"Don't ask us ask her next time you see her."  
  
A.N: so what do you think her crest is? Why do you think Sam insisted on leaving so quickly?  
  
Yea I need a bit of help deciding on a crest. Ether The Eye of Horus (which is a symbol for protection, also called the Utchat (drawn in triangle for added protection)), Musuyidee (symbol for strength and spiritual balance), or Sankofa (symbol for undoing mistakes). I just can't decide. 


End file.
